agony
by rosepetels
Summary: This takes place after cupcakes.
1. Chapter 1

AGONY.

The limbs of Rainbow dash was like watching a waterfall falling from her insides.

"You know Rainbow dash i'm disappoited.I thought you would have lasted a bit longer.I really wanted to spend more to with you before you got I guess it's my fault I should have tooken it a bit was nice knowing you dash."Pinkie's blade was about to cut Rainbow dash's throat"What a mintuie pinkie there's something I gotta tell you i'm half dead anyway's so I might as well tell you with the time I got."Pinkie eyes wanided so she hear rainbow last thoughts."Pinkie your my best friend and nothing...changeing it...I...just wish i'd become a wonder blot sooner ...oh well..pink's thank you for everything I wish I didn't...have to..to go so soon thanks for being there for me."Rainbow whisperd then her eyes closed her lungs were not moving as if she was dead and she sanity kick in and her eyes full of tears." WAKE UP"Pinkie grab the adrenaline and the needle in her non moving body."Dashie,oh celeastia what have I done i'm so sorry i'm so so so sorrrrry I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO."Pinkie remeber Twilight talking about a rebirthing spell that might help.

TWILGHT HOUSE 5:30 P.M.

"So Twilight my faithful student and friends where is Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie."Celeastia ask in her clam voice."I don't-"Twilght was cut off from the door slaming open to hear yelling of pinkie pie"TWILIGHT COME DOWN RAINBOW DASH NEEDS HELP"Twilght and the 2 princesses and twilght's friends come down to see a horrorfic sight."WHAT HAPPEN"Twilght's yelled at the pink pony."NEVER MIND THAT HELP HER"Pinkie voice raised."I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN"Twilght's yelled then a oreage pony spoke"SUCBER CUBE RAINBOW DASH IS DEAD NOW HER OREGINS LOOKED LIKE THEY BEEN RIP RIGHT OUT HER"Applejack stated."Here"Pinkie gave her a bucket filled with oorgins,2 wings and 2 lighting cuite marks."Ok let me what I do"twilight said then Luna and Rarity spoke"We'll help you"the 2 ponies said.

THE NEXT DAY 7:41 A.M.

A blue pony eyes open in a bed with a night sky on the covers inside a wooden room.

"Where am I"The blue peagues stuterd."Dashie your awake"Pinke voice could be heard."Dashie,Who's dashie"rainbow dash said with a whisper.

ME:Should I make more.


	2. Chapter 2

AGONY.

TWILIGHT'S HOUSE 7:42 A.M.

"What?Oh sorry Dashie I guess you don't like to be called that."The pink yet gray with her hair non so puffy."I don't kown a Dashie."Rainbow dash told her friend."Dash come on you may be a prakster but stop it your scaring me."Pinkie said with a soft tone."Um..Pinkie I need to talk to you."A purple unicorn came.

OUTSIDE OF TWILIGHT'S HOUSE 7:44 A.M

"Pinkie there something we need to talk."Twilight told her friend."Ok what is it"Pinkie ask."Well I had 2 unicorns helping me and I think Luna still has some dark magic in her but only a little and the thing is that spell we used to bring Rainbow back to life might have given her amnesia."Twilight told her friend when Pinkie heard those words it felt like she was turning Rainbow dash a cupcake again but this time she felt like to throw up."Are you ok you don't look well."Twilght said with concerd."Yeah i'm fine just a little sick."Pinkie told her friend sounding like she was ready to hurl right there."Let's go inside."Twilght said.

TWLIGHT'S HOUSE 10:55 A.M

"So my name is Rainbow dash and you guys are my friends."Rainbow ask."Yes darling i'm Rarity."Rarity told her friend because they forgot to hell her there name's."I'm Applejack.""I'm fluttershy"She said in her shy voice."I'm Twilght spakle and I don't sparkle like Edward from the twilght books"(A/N Sorry for the humor if you don't like)"And i'm pinkie pie you call me pink's"Pinkie said."I'm gonna head home"Applejack said Rarity can you come with me I need to talk to you at my house"Rarity nodded.

APPLEJACK'S HOUSE 11:21 A.M

"Applejack is something wrong why did you need to talk to me"Rarity ask"I just find it weird how Pinkie said that Rainbow was like that when she met her"Applejack look towords her friend"Yeah so Rainbow dear got hurt and died why are you asking me this anyway"Rarity ask."Rarity...I think pinkie's lyin."

ME:SHOULD I WRITE MORE?


End file.
